


Moment zmęczenia

by NoNameRat



Series: Moment [1]
Category: Salvation (TV)
Genre: 1x04 The Human Strain, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Darius wraca do domu po przesłuchaniu w sprawie skradzionej sondy.





	Moment zmęczenia

Darius powoli wlókł się do swojego mieszkania. To był… wyjątkowo długi i ciężki dzień. Stresujący i jak się okazało, bardzo mokry, w ekstremalnie negatywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Bardzo starał się unikać myślenia o czymkolwiek, co przychodziło mu z niejakim trudem. Ciało i mózg domagały się natychmiastowego odpoczynku, ale jego rozpędzony, nieustannie pracujący umysł nie mógł się uspokoić. Przetwarzał wszystkie dane, odtwarzał wspomnienia, kreował złudne, szkodliwe, niechciane poczucie zagrożenia. Logika i rozsądek właśnie go zawodziły. Wiedział, że jest już po wszystkim, przez co przeszedł w celi Pentagonu. Tortury nie trwały przecież _aż tak długo_. Nie miał czasu na siedzenie i użalanie się nad sobą. Dosłownie miał świat do uratowania.

Wreszcie wszedł bocznym wejściem do _Tanz Industries._ Wszystkie zautomatyzowanego drzwi w budynku otwierały się przed nim, ukazując kolejne przejścia prowadzące go coraz bardziej w głąb ledwo rozświetlonego wnętrza. _Czy te korytarze zawsze były takie długie?_ , zastanowił się Darius marszcząc czoło w otępiałej dezorientacji. Próbował znaleźć windę, która bezpośrednio jechała do jego Domku na drzewie, do gniazdka które skromnie uwił sobie na szczycie głównego budynku _Tanz_. Zatrzymał się w półmroku i rozglądnął po pustym, cichym holu. Już tędy przechodził. Dwa razy. Każdego dnia przechodził przez te sale i korytarze po setki razy, _mieszkał tu, na litość boską_ , więc czemu teraz nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest ani w którą stronę iść? Czemu zrobił ten budynek tak piekielnie ogromnym? Dzisiaj zdawał się być wyjątkowo przepastnym, jakby rozszerzał się samoistnie w zależności od poziomu skupienia Dariusa na otoczeniu. Oczy kleiły mu się ze zmęczenia. Rozejrzał się z bezradną irytacją dookoła. Uświadomił coś sobie. Miał w głowie zupełną pustkę. To było… nietypowe. Jeszcze przed paroma minutami czuł jak w ledwo kontrolowanym chaosie jego przeciążonej głowy przewala mu się setki myśli, a teraz… nic. Próbował załapać jakieś słowa, emocje czy wykrzesać z siebie choć minimum chęci do działania. Ale nic się nie działo. Wiedział, że to wszystko gdzieś tam jest, ale było niedorzecznie odległe, schowane za białą płachtą przymusowego wyciszenia. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się tak… dziwnie. Nieswojo. Cicho. Jak na jałowym biegu. Chciał złapać za gałkę skrzyni biegów i wcisnąć gaz, ale nie mógł znaleźć ani jednego ani drugiego. Drażniło go to nieco. Ale tylko _nieco_ , bo na więcej nie miał siły. Wpatrywał się pusto przed siebie, a jedyne co w nim rosło, to frustracja.

\- To najdłużej kiedy widziałem cię w bezruchu – odezwał się nagle głos zza niego. Darius odwrócił się, a usta z odruchu wygięły mu się w niesforny uśmieszek. Nie zdołał go utrzymać dłużej niż Lazlo zajęło przejście przez korytarz. Pokręcił głową, wydając z siebie ciche parsknięcie dezaprobaty nad własnym nieposłusznym mu ciałem.  
\- Długo tak tu sobie?... – spytał Darius, pokazując palcem miejsce w którym stał. Lazlo potaknął i zerknął na zegarek.  
\- Dobre piętnaście minut w całkowitym bezruchu. Trochę kiwałeś się na boki.  
\- I też tu stałeś przez piętnaście minut i patrzyłeś na mnie?  
\- Znalazłem cię na nagraniu kamery i zszedłem do ciebie. To dosłownie moja praca, patrzeć na podejrzane rzeczy jakie ludzie robią na tych korytarzach. Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Yhmm.  
\- Darius? Co się stało? Nie dałeś znaku co się dzieje w Pentagonie. Dlaczego cię zatrzymali?  
\- Myśleli, że mam kody do sondy. I że włamałem się do NASA.

Lazlo złapał się za twarz i przejechał dłonią po brodzie, nie mogąc uwierzyć co słyszy. Teraz, kiedy wzrok przyzwyczaił mu się do półmroku korytarza dostrzegł jak blady był Darius. Jak jego spojrzenie było przygaśnięte, a na policzku zaczynał kwitnąć ogromny siniak.

\- Darius?... Co oni ci zrobili? – spytał Lazlo, podchodząc bliżej.  
\- Mnie? Cóż mogę powiedzieć. Pogawędziliśmy, pośmialiśmy się, wymieniliśmy uprzejmości, powiedziałem co wiedziałem. Czyli, że nie znam kodów do sondy i że nie włamałem się do NASA. Przekonanie ich do tego zajęło chwilę, ale jak widzisz, wypuścili mnie.  
\- Darius – powiedział miękko i ujął go za ramiona. Powiódł dłonią do jego policzka, ostrożnie badając opuszkami palców siniaka, ale Darius zaraz odtrącił jego ręce.  
\- Lazlo, nie _dariusuj_ mnie tu. Nie… Nie mam na to czasu. Musimy znaleźć szpiega, tego przeklętego  kreta w mojej firmie, zanim urządzi sobie pod nami podziemny pałac. A w tym samym czasie muszę jeszcze uratować cały ten durny świat przed zagładą! A, a to, to ciało – zająknął się, machając ręką na siebie – i moja głowa, mój _doskonały umysł_ odmawiają posłuszeństwa, kiedy najbardziej muszę się skupić! Robię _wszystko_ , a rząd co mi daje w zamian?! Nic! Rzucają mi kłody pod nogi i, o ironio!, topią mnie, pomimo że wisi na nas zagrożenie anihilacji w ogniu impetu asteroidy! – Słowa leciały coraz szybciej i wścieklej, aż z ostatnim krzykiem poniosły się słabym echem po ścianach. Lazlo wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem, aż realizacja podeszła mu do gardła i ledwo zdołał z siebie wykrztusić:  
\- Topią? Co masz przez to na myśli? Czy oni--  
\- Och nie bądź niedorzeczny – przerwał mu od razu Darius z niecierpliwieniem. – Dziś popisali się nadzwyczajnie prymitywnymi umiejętnościami swojego wywiadu, skoro aresztowali _mnie_ za zdradę stanu, ale bez przesady. Trochę szturchnęli tu i tam na przesłuchaniu, ale Grace interweniowała zanim zrobili coś więcej – skłamał bez mrugnięcia okiem. Trochę się bał, że jeśli mrugnie, zaleją go znów dzisiejsze wspomnienia. Mokra szmata na twarzy. Woda w nosie i przełyku. W gardle, ustach i zatokach. Mokro, ciemno, dezorientacja. Desperacko próbował łapać oddech, ale przez materiał nie mógł zrobić wydechu ani wykaszleć wody. _Tonął_. Po prostu _tonął. Umierał_. A nad nim nieustannie ktoś powtarzał pytania. _Dla kogo pracujesz? Jaki jest kod do szyfru? Jak odzyskać kontrolę nad sondą?_ Wiedział, że woda nie dostaje się do płuc i teoretycznie nie tonie, ale jednocześnie… _tonął._ Wyrafinowana, okrutna tortura. Przejmujący chłód paniki na całym ciele…

\- Darius? Darius! Popatrz na mnie.  
Głos Lazlo przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Podniósł powoli głowę, próbując uspokoić się w ułamek sekundy, zanim zmierzy się z przejętym, zmartwionym spojrzeniem Lazlo. Mógł wypominać Grace, Harrisowi i całemu rządowi decyzję aresztowania jego osoby i ich metod przesłuchań. Ale choćby wspomnieć o tym Lazlo? Tym razem to Darius ujął twarz swojego partnera i przez chwilę gładził palcem jego brodę.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Lazlo. Naprawdę. To był… bardzo ciężki dzień. I następny też taki będzie. Więc po prostu… daj mi się położyć spać. Jutro porozmawiamy.  
Lazlo nie musiał o niczym wiedzieć. Nie musiał się jeszcze dodatkowo martwić. Każdy z nich miał swoją pracę, rozumował Darius, a jego praca zawiała go w niebezpieczne miejsca, i nie było nic więcej co mógłby z tym faktem zrobić. To co się stało było niesprawiedliwe i bolesne, ale wmawiał sobie, że było to już za nim. Musiał przeć dalej. Bo tak szczerze, jaki miał inny wybór?

Ale Lazlo tylko wzniósł brwi wysoko do góry z bardzo prostym przekazem, że absolutnie nie wierzy w ani jedno słowo zapewnienia "wszystko jest w porządku". Nic jednak nie powiedział. Zacisnął tylko usta w wąską linię i kiwnął głową. Objął go, a Darius wtulił się w jego ciepły, bezpieczny uścisk. Lazlo pocałował go delikatnie w zdrowy policzek i przez chwilę stali tak w cichym i pustym korytarzu _Tanz Industries_.

Wreszcie Lazlo odsunął coraz bardziej wiszącego na nim Dariusa i uśmiechnął się smutno, widząc jego przemęczoną i obitą twarz.  
\- Chodź, zabieram cię do łóżka – powiedział Lazlo.  
\- Uhh, nareszcie – stęknął z ulgą Darius i chętnie ruszył przed siebie.  
\- Darius?  
\- Hmm?  
\- W drugą stronę, widna jest w drugą stronę.

**Author's Note:**

> 💤☄️
> 
> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz dodać coś od siebie. :)


End file.
